Not For Him
by Kag-Inu4E
Summary: Two Years ago Reid made the mistake of a lifetime, now he'll have to pay the price.... ReidXOFC, SarahXCaleb, PogueXKate, and TylerXOFC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do **Not** Own The Covenant! 

**Not For Him**

**  
**

_ I used to think that the cup was half full, believing love could in fact happen. I'd even believed I'd found that love, in the Adonis by the name of Reid Garwin. Many people had told me not to fall for him, he'd just break my heart, but I'd just shoo them away, thinking that if he really fell for me, that wouldn't happen._

_I then found out they'd been right, with what I thought to be lies, were right, and true. Standing in the middle of his doorway, tears trickling down my face, with a shocked expression, I watched my boyfriend thrust erratically into who I'd thought to be my best friend. Her name was Kira, and though I had many warnings of her being a bitch, I'd never thought it to be true, until now of course._

_What caught their attention, was me making a little whimper, and sniffing a little, like when you have a stuffy nose, Kira, I noticed, was smirking at me, and I knew she'd planned this from the beginning. Reid then looked up next, eyes widening, knowing he'd been caught._

_"Hailey, it's not what it looks like, she came onto me!" he looked like a deer caught with headlights. Bitterly, I replied, "Really, then maybe you should've been reminded of the girlfriend you used to have!" Angrily, I moved out of the doorway, knowing tears were free-falling into the carpet by now. I didn't even notice I'd left the door to his room open, I just concentrated on running away from the scene that had unfolded onto my eyes, my what used to be my innocent eyes, now clouded with bitter hate. If you could look closely, you could probably see little shards of the remains of my heart though my eyes._

_By the time I was at my car, putting the keys into the ignition, here came Reid, running down the stairs, looking flushed, with as what people call, "bed hair". I was ju8st closing the driver's door to my car, when he grabbed onto the car door, making me stop in my persuit of trying to get away. "What, breaking my heart wasn't enough, now you've got to come and rub it into my face about how good of a lay **Kira** was!? What, the fact that I anted to save myself for marriage mean anything into that small part you call a brain!? Get the fuck out of my face, I hope you're happy." and with that, I slammed the door shut, narrowly hitting Reid's fingers. I'd sped down the Garwin's driveway, knowing I'd need to slow down if I didn't want to be caught without my mother in the car with me._

_After that, I skipped school, instead staying in my room, packing the remains of my stuff, including my guitar, my clothes, my collection of stuffed monkeys. I'd taken all of the pictures I had of myself and Reid and burned them in the fireplace. I'd considered throwing the stuffed monkeys he'd gotten me into the fireplace, but my mom said that just throwing the pictures in the fireplace was mature, and throwing the monkeys wouldn't be mature, it'd be like a little kid in Wal - Mart throwing a fit for not getting his or her favorite candy. I was packing because my mom told me that maybe it'd be best if I went to live with my biological father. She said that with my heart, maybe chocolate wouldn't mend my entire heart, almost as if she knew what I went through. Maybe she also went through what I was going through. Looking into my hand, I looked at the flight from Ipswich, Massachusetts, to Columbus, Ohio._

_On the plane to the rest of my life, I looked out the window as we flew over Ipswitch, and noticed Spencer Academy standing the highest, with little dots, but I knew they were the students. I thought, _'Here comes Hailey Mitchell, good-bye Reid, you'll never hear from me again.' _and with that thought, a silent tear rolled down my eyes, though you'd think my eyes wouldn't have any tears left from them after I'd cried so much over the three days since the incident._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own my **iPod**, my **clothes**, and not even** two cents** to my person, so no I don't own _the Covenant_!

Not For Him

I'd stepped off the plane, the same plane in fact that'd taken me from this place, only to bring me back two years later, just so I could get into Penn State, and take the on hands courses to becoming a CSI. Looking back from two years ago, I realized my life was just as complicated going to public school, maybe just as much drama as here, at Spencer.

* * *

I had the uniform on, looking up at the height the school still was, remembering two years ago, then bitterly remembering why I'd decided to leave, wait scratch that, not why, who I'd left cowardly to avoid. I thought, _'I wonder if he's still the same. He still jealous of the fact Caleb is older, or not? Maybe Caleb's found himself a nice young woman, and is settling down. If not, he might just turn into the 40-year old virgin, heh, sounds like me, 'cept I have a ligitamate reason, all men are pigs! Yeah and they're just like -'_ "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Eyes widening, I noticed who'd knocked me off my feet. It was him, in all his blonde hair blue eyed glory, there Reid was, crouching to pick up my books I'd dropped.

When he turned back, I noticed his eyes widening, just like on that night. "I didn't know you'd returned, Hailey. Here" once he handed my books, he started walking towards the school, but on the top step, he turned, smirked, and said, "I knew you'd come back to me, Hailey" Angrily, I ran up those stairs, two at a time, turned him around and said angrily, "I didn't come back for you dick-head! I thought you knew that some of us have to work to get into college, unlike you, I don't have rich parents who has all the money for me to go to college! Now move, or I'll push you down the stairs, and watch happily as you're in agony!"

* * *

_ 'Damn, world Lit. first!?'_ I thought. I stepped into the doorway right as the bell rang, and the door slammed behind me, all the kids looked at me like a scientist looks at a new telescope. The teacher then announced, "Miss Mitchell, you're late, and on your first day back, find a seat." _'Ass,'_ I thought, noticing for the first time that the only empty space was at the very top, next to the infamous Aaron Abbott. Just when I thought it could be worse, I noticed the slut Kira sitting to the right of him, as the only seat opened was to the left of him. Grudgingly I went to the seat anyways, knowing that I'd have to use every ounce of self-control to keep from punching the living daylights out of the real fur lover / slut / Aaron's slut. 

As I was sitting through World Lit., I could tell Aaron and Kira looking at me with surprise at me. Not surprising, when you find your boyfriend in bed with your best friend, then run away to Ohio, and you come back, people should be shocked, but now it was getting annoying. What, sleeping with Reid wasn't enough, now you wanna dissect me like I'm some test subject, too?" I whispered to Kira, but in-advertedly talking to Aaron, too. Luckily, Aaron didn't say anything, 'course I'd say he was itching to say some stupid retort back at me.

* * *

At lunch, I'd just gotten through the line, when I noticed Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all looking almost as shocked, if not more, than Reid had been. 

"You're back!" Caleb said loudly. I smiled, though if anyone could tell, it was the fakest smile I could ever pull off. Finally, going to public school paid off for something... "Yeah, I'm back." and with that Caleb motioned for me to sit down at an empty seat at their table. Unfortunately, that seat was beside Reid, and by the time I'd sat down, I noticed Kate, and a girl with blonde hair, had occupied the other two empty seats. I tried, key word, tried, to scoot as far away from Reid as I could. While scooting, Tyler asked, "So, where've you been? You just up and left two years ago..." I looked at them in the eye, trying to not look Reid in the eye, and said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, my mom told me that it'd be best to see my father in Ohio for a while, turns out that while was two years, though."

Then, the blonde haired girl spoke up, and announced to me, "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sarah." I looked at her, and gave her a real smile and replied, "Nice to meet you, too, I'm Hailey." and with that, we shook hands, almost as if we'd known each other for forever. What I didn't notice was that Caleb, being the perceptive one, looked straight into Reid's eye, like he knew exactly why I'd left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Covenant!

Not For Him 

"Okay, what the hell happened two years ago, Reid?" Caleb asked Reid, looking very suspicious right now.

"Nothing, she ran all the way to Ohio on her own free will!" Reid, although knew he was lying, looked straight into Caleb's eyes.

"Reid, the way she acted is enough to let me know that something happened, now you're going to tell me now!" as you could probably tell, Caleb was getting pretty fed up with Reid's attitude.

Reid, fed up with all the pressure, yells, "Fine, you wanna know what, I fucking cheated on her, and she caught me cheating on her, with guess who? Ding, ding, ding, we have an answer! I cheated on her with Kira! Now, do you wanna know why?" Reid, officially pissed off, in anime, he'd have about five or six veins in his head right now.

"You idiot! No wonder she ran away!" Caleb's nerves had now been officially shot.

"You think I don't know that? I've lived every part of these two years wondering if I'd ever see her again, if I'd get to apologize royally, like I tried to that night! Key word tried." With that, Reid pushed Caleb out of the way, walked into his dorm room, and looked down to the ground, wondering what could've happened had he not did what he'd done. Maybe they'd still be together. Maybe they'd be engaged, or he'd be proposing to her this year, and getting married, and having an heir to the Garwin powers.

* * *

Hailey, back into her dorm, luckily with no roommate, looked around at the dull paint. _'If only we __**could**__ decorate… Of course, what they don't know won't kill them… Urg, should I, or shouldn't I?_' Finally deciding, she started to decorate, putting up some pictures of old friends, some pictures of Jrock bands, and putting up Presidential Awards she'd been awarded in Intermediate and Jr. High. Of course, having Presidential Awards at Spenser was quite important, not at the top. Mostly, because the students here at Spenser are the smartest, richest, and snobbiest as they get. It's almost as if rumors fly around here more than in Public School. Finishing putting up a picture of a topless Reita, from The GazettE, her pink Katana II started vibrating, indicating a text message. 

It had been a message from one of her friends, Sara, asking how it was back at Spenser. Laughing, Hailey replied, "Good, I ran into **HIM**, though. Wanna c a pic of mi room?"

After, Hailey realized it was past five o'clock, which meant she needed to head to _Subway_ to get a BLT, and fast! Most Spenser students went to Nicky's, but Hailey knew just who else would be at Nicky's, and Hailey planned on avoiding him as much as possible.

* * *

Leaning over the pool table, going for a combo shot, Reid could feel heated stares that could kill him into his back, or what back that could be glared at. Making the combo shot, he looks, noticing Caleb was the one who was glaring at Reid. Almost as if he was saying, _'You did it. You did Hailey wrong, you cheated on her. You're lucky she's even talking to you.'_ Reid, though a little saddened, couldn't blame Caleb. I mean, you spend half of your life with someone, and that person leaves, but comes back, and you figure out that your childhood friend left because of a dimwitted move made by a friend by default, and not by choice, you'd be pissed off at that friend by default, too! 

Kate, realizing tension thick enough to take a butter knife and cut through, whispers to Pogue, "What's with them two? Not another fight… God, can't those two get along, ever?" Pogue just shrugged, only knowing this tension revolved around a certain brunette haired girl with the name of Hailey Matthews. Finally, rolling his eyes, he told Kate, "I'm going to play foosball with Caleb, later." And with that, he walked over to the foosball table, motioning for Caleb to follow.

"Alright, what'd Reid do this time?" Pogue said bluntly, while striking the foosball toward Caleb's goal, almost making a goal, but didn't. "Nothing, just something Reid did when we were younger, nothing important." Caleb replied, not sure if he should be the one to tell of Reid's betrayal to Hailey, or how to, in fact. The foosball, landing a goal in Caleb's side, caused Pogue to temporarily forget his questions.

Sarah, who just came in, asked Kate where Caleb was, though internally already knew where he was.

* * *

Getting her BLT, Hailey sat down at an empty table, which was pretty much anywhere, as everyone was at Nicky's. As she started eating, her phone vibrated again, this time a text from another friend, named Hannah. The text, though funny, Hailey couldn't believe that she'd made President of the school president! Sure, it was expected, but the campaign poster she'd made was so funny, it was kind of hard to believe it was for real. Happily, though, Hailey replied that it was good for her, and that she'd better run the school well, as a joke, and sent the text back. Once she finished her BLT, Hailey got her purse, got out her keys, and walked to her Acura RSX, otherwise known as her baby. Once in her baby, she sped off to go see her mother, as her mother made her promise to see her every once in a while. 

Arriving at her mother's house, Hailey walked up into the house, greeting her mother, who was standing in the doorway, waiting for her. "How are you," Hailey's mother greeted. "I'm well, just Reid being a jackass, nothing has changed, has it?" Hailey replied.

After spending a few hours at her mother's, catching up, Hailey returned to her dorm room, it being almost midnight.

* * *

Reid, after more games of pool, decided to leave, after almost getting into another fight with Aaron, key word almost. 

Arriving at the dorms, he was walking, when he bumped into a wall, or something. Falling to the ground, Reid noticed that the wall had also fallen. "Ow," said the wall. Looking across from himself, Reid noticed just who it was. "Well, just can't keep your footing when I'm around, can you, Hailey?" Hailey had just gotten out of the shower, coming back to her room in nothing but a fluffy white towel around her body, and her dirty clothes in one hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, you just disgust me so much that I want to get so far away from you that I'd fall flat on my ass. Feel lucky, I don't fall away from your disgusting site to just anyone." "Well, if I disgust you so much, then why do you have your legs spread open for me?" Reid retorted.

Hailey, realizing her position, blushed a deep red, stood up, hmphed, and turned away. "Geez, I was so naive then. To think you'd be any different in the two years. You're pathetic Reid, get over yourself." And with that Hailey walked away, not turning to see Reid so affected by her words.

Deciding to go onto bed, Reid walked on into the boys' dorms, went up into his dorm room, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was thunder storming, but rarely anyone came in soaking wet. When Hailey walked into Trigonometry, everyone turned, only to see a soaking wet version of Hailey. She looked almost like the girl in _The Ring_, 'cept her hair wasn't in front of her face, and she wasn't chasing people to kill. Taking a seat, Trigonometry began, with Caleb and Tyler in that class. 

Once Trig was over, Hailey went on into her day, trying to forget what happened earlier, or the night before, however you look at it.

At lunch, she decided to go to Nicky's and get some food, because she wanted to. Of course luck just happened to not be on her side, and whoa and behold, there Reid was, racking up to play pool with his partner in crime, Tyler. Though, they were playing some other students, though Hailey couldn't remember their names. As she walked over to the counter, to order some fries and a diet coke, she felt a pair of eyes in her back. Not a big lunch, but she had to stay fit for tennis and basketball.

"Well, I knew you'd come chasing after me. I know I'm handsome, but no need to get stalkerish, babe," Reid stated, in a cocky tone. "Really, I think that night two years ago showed I will never go chasing after you again," Hailey retorted, turning back to her fries, and taking a long drink from her Diet Coke. "Really, then what about last night, you looked really, _open_ to running back to me," Reid replied, with that cocky smirk planted onto his face. Hailey thought, _'God, what I wouldn't give to take a butcher knife and cut that smirk away from his face! And I'd make it __**very**__ slow and painful!'_

Reid, noticing the dark look in Hailey's eyes, decided now wouldn't be a good time to mess with Hailey. Though it was quite fun, when she gets that dark look in her eyes, back away! So, Reid said, "Well, I've got people to hustle, money to make, and pool to play, later." and with that, Reid walked away, leaving Hailey to her dark thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Covenant!

**A/N:**** On my LiveJournal, I have pictures of what Hailey, and a lot of outfits and her car are supposed to look like, so I'll post the links on my profile ASAP!**  


Not For Him

* * *

Later, when Hailey was returning to her dorm room, she noticed two outlines waiting by her room. As she got closer, she realized that Sarah and Kate were the two outlines by her door.

"Hey Kate, Sarah," Hailey said, as she was unlocking her dorm room.

"Hey," Kate and Sarah replied, walking into Hailey's dorm once she opened the dorm. "So, what's up?" Hailey asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, not much, just another party at The Dells tonight. Wanna come?" Kate said. "Oh, I'm not sure, you know I arrived a few days ago, and I'd just like to catch up with my mom and a few other people some more." Hailey replied, not really wanting to see Reid right now.

"Uhhh, no, you're going, Hailey! Come on, you could say hi to all of your old friends! I mean even Reid will be there! I'm sure you will have a great time. Please?" Kate retorted. Hearing Reid was going to be there, Hailey stiffened, and was going to decline readily, if not for Sarah joining in on Kate's conquer to get Hailey to come. Too bad for Hailey.

* * *

Reid, stepping out of the steam that came from his shower, went over to his clothes that included a hoodie, pants, a t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and a wife-beater. Taking his time, he started thinking. Wondering if Hailey was going to come to the party at The Dells.

Having his fingerless gloves on, he went to wait for Tyler to come and pick him up, though they would probably still be late, as usual.

'_As usual, I'm going to be late…'_ Reid thought, watching as Tyler's Hummer pulled up to pick Reid up, three minutes before the party at The Dells started.

"Sorry, I overslept." Tyler said sheepishly, as he and Reid drove to The Dells, party having already started.

* * *

"How did I get forced into this," Hailey asked, walking with Kate and Sarah to the party. "Because, you're a pushover and in reality, you really wanted to go," Sarah replied, reading Hailey like a book. 

"Still, I resent coming here. Didn't really planning on coming here, I planned on staying in my dorm, not wearing some midriff, with _Daisy Duke_ shorts! I look like a fucking hooker, and if I had high stilettos, I could probably stand on a corner!" Hailey retorted, pulling and tweaking with the midriff she had on.

"Oh, please, stop complaining, the midriff isn't that bad! And you had the choice between _Soffees_ and a Christian skirt! Those are not _Daisy Dukes_, okay." Kate butted in, receiving a glare from Hailey. "They're here," Sarah and Kate said, pointing to the four shadows, coming closer to the fire and party. Hailey, eyes widening, realized who it was right away, and muttered, "Damn," before trying to sneak away.

Unfortunately, Sarah had good peripheral vision, and saw she was trying to sneak away. "Hailey, where are you going," Sarah asked. "Uh, no where, just going to get something to drink, want anything?" Hailey replied. Good thing she's able to lie on the spot.

"Hey, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Pogue," Sarah and Kate greeted, Hailey have gone to get a few drinks.

Hailey, coming back with two drinks, again, felt eyes on her. _'Relax; he's just trying to get me disgruntled, nothing more. Remember, he hurt me, I can't give into him, I promised myself I wouldn't.'_She thought. "Hi, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue… Reid." Hailey greeted, and handed Sarah one of the two drinks she had in her hands.

As Kate, Sarah, and Hailey were conversing with Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler, not necessarily in that order, Kira came over, bumping Hailey and Sarah out of the way.

"Reid, how was your week," Kira said, batting her fake eyelashes at Reid. Hailey, pissed off even more, moved up, pushing Kira out of the way, also spilling her drink onto Kira's fake fur coat, and said, "Oops, my bad, shouldn't push people out of the way." Kira, realizing that Hailey's drink had been spilled onto her coat, she screeched, "You bitch this is **my**fur coat!" Hailey, feeling a challenge, retorted, "Well, it's not like it's real."

As Kira and Hailey started bickering back and forth, Aaron and his goons came over. "Well, at least I know how to hang onto a man," Kira screeched. Hailey, knowing what she meant, retorted, "Well, if I ever hate a boyfriend of mine, I know whom to go to lose them! I'm sure you remember the last time. I didn't even have to ask you, you did it just to spite me," and wound back her fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of Kira. "Geez Reid, you really know how to get girls fighting over you, don't you," Aaron said, stepping in front of Kira. "Leave me alone, and take your little slut with you, she could probably go for twenty bucks right now," Reid retorted, stepping closer to Aaron, his stance threatening. "Oh, you sure you're not talking about yourself, Reid. Remember two years ago, looked like you wanted it pretty badly back then. I mean sure you were cheating on Hailey, but at least you got a lay, since she was saving herself." Kira said, finally turning to Reid, moving behind Aaron, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Hearing that last sentence, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Tyler gasped, while Hailey and Reid just paled, remembering that night, wait, scratch that, that day. Hailey, knowing everyone knew, looked to the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_I just don't want you hanging around her, Reid!" I yelled, knowing Kira was up to something. _

"_Why not, we're just friends, like I'd really be into her! Is that you're only problem?" Reid retorted. _

"_Yes, I'm sure she only has friends on her mind, I mean can't you see the way her eyes devour you every time you guys "hang out"_?_If not you're more of a blonde than I thought, because I've had every person I know come up to me and ask about her and you!" Hailey yelled, getting fed up with Reid's "playing" dumb routine._

_Finally giving up on trying to convince Reid of not hanging out with Kira, Hailey walked out, not even saying good-bye. _

_Later onto the night, Hailey realized how much of an overprotective jealous girlfriend she was being. Hailey thought, _'I mean if he says they're just friends, then maybe that's all they are, and maybe I'm just imagining it.'

Walking up to Reid's room, she knocked onto the bedroom. Hearing some noise she knocked again, a little harder, but he still didn't answer the door.

_Finally, getting fed up, she picked the lock, opening the door the site before her._

_I used to think that the cup was half full, believing love could in fact happen. I'd even believed I'd found that love, in the Adonis by the name of Reid Garwin. Many people had told me not to fall for him, he'd just break my heart, but I'd just shoo them away, thinking that if he really fell for me, that wouldn't happen._

_I then found out they'd been right, with what I thought to be lies, were right, and true. Standing in the middle of his doorway, tears trickling down my face, with a shocked expression, I watched my boyfriend thrust erratically into who I'd thought to be my best friend. Her name was Kira, and though I had many warnings of her being a bitch, I'd never thought it to be true, until now of course._

_What caught their attention was me making a little whimper, and sniffing a little, like when you have a stuffy nose, Kira, I noticed, was smirking at me, and I knew she'd planned this from the beginning. Reid then looked up next, eyes widening, knowing he'd been caught._

_"Hailey, it's not what it looks like, she came onto me!" he looked like a deer caught with headlights. Bitterly, I replied, "Really, then maybe you should've been reminded of the girlfriend you used to have!" Angrily, I moved out of the doorway, knowing tears were freefalling into the carpet by now. I didn't even notice I'd left the door to his room open, I just concentrated on running away from the scene that had unfolded onto my eyes, my what used to be my innocent eyes, now clouded with bitter hate. If you could look closely, you could probably see little shards of the remains of my heart though my eyes.  
__  
__By the time I was at my car, putting the keys into the ignition, here came Reid, running down the stairs, looking flushed, with as what people call, "bed hair". I was ju8st closing the driver's door to my car, when he grabbed onto the car door, making me stop in my pursuit of trying to get away. "What, breaking my heart wasn't enough, now you've got to come and rub it into my face about how good of a lay __**Kira**__ was! What, the fact that I wanted to save myself for marriage mean anything into that small part you call a brain? Get the fuck out of my face, I hope you're happy." and with that, I slammed the door shut, narrowly hitting Reid's fingers. I'd sped down the Garwin's driveway, knowing I'd need to slow down if I didn't want to be caught without my mother in the car with me. _

_After that, I skipped school, instead staying in my room, packing the remains of my stuff, including my guitar, my clothes, my collection of stuffed monkeys. I'd taken all of the pictures I had of Reid and myself and burned them in the fireplace. I'd considered throwing the stuffed monkeys he'd gotten me into the fireplace, but my mom said that just throwing the pictures in the fireplace was mature, and throwing the monkeys wouldn't be mature, it'd be like a little kid in Wal - Mart throwing a fit for not getting his or her favorite candy. I was packing because my mom told me that maybe it'd be best if I went to live with my biological father. She said that with my heart, maybe chocolate wouldn't mend my entire heart, almost as if she knew what I went through. Maybe she also went through what I was going through. Looking into my hand, I looked at the flight from Ipswich, Massachusetts, to Columbus, Ohio._

_On the plane to the rest of my life, I looked out the window as we flew over Ipswich, and noticed Spencer Academy standing the highest, with little dots, but I knew they were the students. I thought, _'Here comes Hailey Mitchell, good-bye Reid, you'll never hear from me again.' _and with that thought, a silent tear rolled down my eyes, though you'd think my eyes wouldn't have any tears left from them after I'd cried so much over the three days since the incident._

_**(Flashback)**_

Blinking out of the flashback that made my heart disappear, Hailey noticed a weird glint in Reid's eyes. Almost, black, like the night sky. Curious, Hailey wanted to ask, but never got the chance, as Aaron slipped, landed into Kira, and fell onto the ground. They narrowly missed Hailey, as she'd stepped back after Kira let slip why Hailey left two years ago.

Hailey never got the chance to ask Reid about how his eyes changed to black, as the DJ came on and announced that the pigs were on their way. As they were walking to their cars, Caleb and Pogue asked if they needed rides. _'Oh, yeah, they need rides, they walked all the way here'_ Hailey thought sarcastically. As we kept walking, Hailey realized that Tyler parked his hummer near my _Acura RSX_. Hailey thought, _'Big shocker there, Tyler doesn't have the balls to say no to Reid. Damn, I knew I should've just let Kate or Sarah drive here…'_

* * *

Making his way back to his dorm, Reid was pissed off. As they were driving away from The Dells, Caleb gave Reid an earful, telling him how using in public, blah, blah, blah. Reid thought, _'Damn, he's so annoying when it comes to that! I make sure no one can tell, and Aaron's such an idiot, he'd never be able to tell! God, Hailey was hot tonight, I wanted to take her then and there. Damn that Kira, how dare she rat, it's in the past, and so is Kira. She needs to get over that.'_

As he walked into his dorm, he noticed Tyler already there, looking pretty pissed, also, glaring at him. Tyler asked in a deadly voice, "Is what Kira said true?" Astonished, the sad creaking of the door closing, Reid looked into Tyler's eyes, and just nodded. Reid thought, _'Wow, Baby Boy grew balls. I'm so proud of you. 'Course, he decides to grow some balls and stop being a pussy __**now**__ of all times? Damn that Kira!'_

"Are you insane! Hailey was the best thing to have ever happened to you! And what, you threw it all away just because she wanted to wait for marriage?" Tyler vented. Tyler thought, _'How dare you, Reid! Hailey was like a sister to all of us, and you broke her heart, just for a lay! Because of you, she ran away, all the way to Ohio, dumb ass!'_

Reid retorted, just as vehemently, "Maybe I am! I don't know what I was thinking, alright! I was fifteen and a half, we make mistakes!"

"Really," Tyler said, "well this one was the biggest mistake of your life. You know what they say, what goes around comes around. You're getting what you deserve." And with that, Tyler turned over in his bed, and fell asleep, completely ignoring Reid.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant!  
__Not For Him__  
_

_"She'll never love you. She is just a fling, another notch on your bed, just like all the rest! Give her up now, make her leave." A boy, probably no older than sixteen stood, towering over him, the boys' eyes' gleaming, black as night._

_"No! She said herself she loves me! And I love her; she's not like the others! Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this!" The boy the sixteen was hovering over yelled, blonde hair in rivets, fanning under his head. The sixteen's hand closing even more around his throat, cutting off the circulation, the airflow waning._

_"No, then why didn't she tell you her mother's addiction was worse. She didn't tell you that her mother was smoking her lungs away, did she? Shouldn't you be worried she's keeping even more secrets from you?" The hovering sixteen year old retorted, leaning down, closer to the suffocating blonde's face, and suddenly, the face changed, becoming older, more mature, a few extra wrinkles, eye bags sagging, and hair getting gray._

_"Give up! Hand over the powers, it's not like she'll even welcome it! She'll be repulsed by it, and all your witchiness!" The hovering boy yelled, gripping the blonde's neck even tighter, stopping any blood currents and airflow, the blonde's eyes watering thinking, _'Good-bye, Hailey,' _eye's closing, the blonde started saying, "I will you-"_

Suddenly, Reid bolted up in his bed, sweat in beads running down his face, and breaths coming out in wheezes. He reached up, with shaky hands, and wiped the water off his face, then taking a hand through his sweat-ridden hair.

Walking out of his dorm, Reid walked to the bathrooms, spreading warm water onto his face, before looking up to the mirrors.

* * *

Untying the black stilettos, Hailey took off her left boot, before reaching for her right boot, working on that boot. 

_'Damn,'_ Hailey thought, _'I need to get to bed! Damn, it's going to be so fucking hard to get up later, and I need to get some stuff for Mom.'_

After getting off her stilettos, Hailey started working on getting off her midriff, the navy blue blending with the carpet once hitting the floor. Reaching for a white fluffy towel, and wrapping it around her bodice, Hailey headed to the showers.

* * *

Turning the water temperature to cold, Hailey went to wash out the grape smelling shampoo. Once washing her hair once more, Hailey turned off the water, and reached for a towel. 

Closing the door behind her, Hailey walked to the sink, and proceeded to brush her teeth. As brushing, she felt a chill crawl up her spine. _'Just the wind, nothing more,'_ she thought, and continued to brush her teeth. Spitting, Hailey looked back into the mirror, just as a light bulb shattered, shards flying, narrowly missing her by a mere inch.

As it shattered, the screamed, turning rapidly to see what caused the light bulb to shatter. Finally finding strength to move, Hailey took a step forward, her left foot stepping, before realizing what exactly she'd stepped onto. "Ow, damn it! Just my fucking luck!"

Unfortunately for Hailey, she'd stepped onto a shard of the light bulb.

Looking at her foot, the piece was itself only a few centimeters in length, but the cut itself was bigger, for some odd reason. Blood was gushing. Okay, not really gushing, but it was coming out very rapidly. Reaching for a piece of her towel, Hailey ripped off a piece of her fluffy towel to wrap around her foot. She thought, _'Damn it, and this was my favorite towel! Stupid fucking light bulb! Shit, it hurts!'_

* * *

Limping back to her room, Hailey went to find tweezers, only to come up empty handed. "Just my fucking luck!" she yelled, throwing one of her many pillows across the room in frustration. Jumping into bed, hissing when her left foot touched the mattress, Hailey decided just to sleep, completely forgetting about her wet hair and moment of unclothliness. 

Waking up a mere hours later, Hailey went to work on finding what clothes to where. Of course, having an injured foot has disadvantages, and anytime Hailey stepped onto her left foot, she yelled profanities to the heavens.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah, wanna come with me to see if Hailey wants to come Dorm Supply hunting?" Kate asked Sarah, Sarah already up and ready for the day. 

"Sure, I need to ask Reid some things anyways, and their dorms are closer together," Sarah replied, thinking, _'Maybe I should've worded that differently… I barely know Hailey, but that still doesn't mean she isn't one of my friends! Kate really was right when I first came here. That reminds me I need to talk to Caleb,'_

Arriving at Hailey's dorm, they heard screaming, and profanities, and Kate and Sarah became frightened, thinking of the possibilities of what could be happening.

At that same time, Reid came walking down the hallway, intending on heading to Pogue's apartment. Instead, as he was passing Hailey's dorm, he noticed two frightened girls, just staring at the door, as screaming and profanities came from out of the door.

"Well, I never knew Hailey had such a naughty mouth, it's definitely a turn on," Reid said, a cocky grin in the place of his curious glance.

"Please, anything with two legs and boobs turn you on, you ass!" Sarah said, out of her stupor, not even glancing at Reid. Kate, also out of her stupor, walked towards Hailey's dorm room, and knocked.

All three of them held their breath and eyes were locked onto the doorknob as it turned, and swung open to a disheveled looking Hailey. "Yes," she asked, putting on a fake smile as she leaned off of her left foot, trying to smooth her hair that was wet. "Uh, we were just wondering whether you would like to go to town with us, we're going to get supplies for our dorm, are you bleeding?" Kate asked, glancing down at the badly covered left foot of Hailey. "Yeah, I accidentally cut my foot on a piece of a light bulb that shattered in the bathroom, it's okay." Hailey replied, not catching Sarah and Reid's eyes widening at the mention of how she cut her foot.

"Well, maybe you should let the infirmary look at it," Sarah piped up, barely glancing back at Reid, storing away this information of what happened in her, _'Ask and Talk to Caleb About,'_ file system.

"Yeah, I might, but- Reid why the fuck are you staring into my room, you're never getting in," Hailey replied, catching Reid looking at all the pictures and posters on her walls.

"Nothing, I just never knew you had a thing for Japanese males, especially with fake blonde hair. I mean you could-" but Reid never got to finish that question, because Hailey had thrown a small pebble from her collection she'd started at him, hitting him right on the nose. "Ow," he yelled, clutching his now red nose.

"Oh please, Rudolph, I didn't hit your nose that hard, and these Japanese guys have better hair than you'll ever have!" Hailey retorted, limping to go pick up the pebble she threw at Reid.

Walking back into her dorm, she said, "The girls are welcome, but the pig must leave. Good-bye Reid," and closed the door right in Reid's face.

* * *

Laughing, Pogue went back to working on his bike. "I'm giving her props. Of course, any girl who disses you gets my props, but she's got all my good cookies." 

"You fucking pussy, it's not funny! Anyways, I had this dream," Reid retorted, but was once again cut off by Pogue, "Yes, Reid, those dreams make the part of the male anatomy become happy, it's perfectly normal,"

"You know what, Pogue, keep interrupting me, and you'll be fucking pissing like a god damned girl!" Reid yelled, pushing the mechanics chair out from under him, shooting up, eyes gleaming black, as Pogue just stared at him with a bored expression.

"You really need to learn to control that anger of yours. Sometimes people joke around, it's called sarcasm, Reid," Pogue replied, before going back to airing his front bike tire. "So," Pogue piped up, "tell me about this dream." 


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant!  
__Not For Him_

_A/N:__ More Pictures have been added to my profile!_

* * *

"Well, it's strange. First it's showing Hailey and me together, but then after a while the dream gets weird." Reid stated. 

"What do you mean, it gets weird?" Pogue asked, continuing to work on his motorbike.

"Well, then the scene gets darker, and I'm getting knocked to the ground, almost like how at Nicky's when Caleb threw me into the bottles. And a boy, probably no older than sixteen, and he starts trying to choke me." Reid answered, before going back into his dream. "And he starts saying these things like, "She'll never love you. She is just a fling, another notch on your bed, just like all the rest! Give her up now, and make her leave," and, "Give up! Hand over the powers, it's not like she'll even welcome it! She'll be repulsed by it, and all your witchiness," and before I wake up, I always hear, – Almost like I can hear the thoughts of the blonde – "Good-bye, Hailey," and then the blonde starts saying, "I will you…"

"You don't think he's back, do you? I mean, Caleb killed him, he can't be alive!" Reid yelled, suddenly a little frightened of Chase coming back. "Dunno, maybe he is, and maybe your conscience is just working to make you feel guilty," Pogue replied, before he walked back into his apartment, washing his greasy hands. Once done, Pogue proceeded to remove his greasy shirt, with Reid commenting, "Pogue, I don't swing that way," and went to his bathroom. "You dumb ass, I have a date with Kate later! Now leave my apartment before you never have kids!" Pogue yelled, turning the faucet on, and letting the water run.

* * *

"There, see how having a First Aid box helps, Hailey," Kate said, closing the First Aid box up and placing the box back into the cabinet it was mostly located at. 

Hailey replied, "Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'd still lose the son of a bitch within two minutes." She then stood up, and hopped to her shoe, almost falling on her face when she reached for the shoe. Too bad for Kate and Sarah, they giggled. Hailey said vehemently, "What, is seeing an injured person almost get even more injured funny? Because I know it sure isn't to me!"

"We're sorry, it's just _so_ funny. Again, sorry!" Sarah replied, not wanting to be on Hailey's bad side. Hailey answered, "It's alright, just you guys shouldn't laugh at other people's pains, it's not nice," and started walking out of Kate and Sarah's dorm, limping down the hallway.

But, as she was walking down the dark as the midnight sky, despite the light in the rest of the school, Hailey's phone vibrated, indicating a text message.

**Text Message**

_From: Seth Dubrinksy_

_To: Hailey Mitchell_

_Message:_ OMG, Hail, guess wut! We're coming to Ipswich!!!!! Sarah and I will be arriving in a few days, Sarah needs to finish a few assignments first, and she's in the _Homecoming Parade_, 'course I am 2, but oh well! How r u? I'm good, Sarah still having _boy_ trouble though… I just wish there was 1 nice guy out there 4 my older sis, sucks that she has bad tastes in men… Shit, gotta go, Mom will have a cow if she catches me using a text just 2 tell u this. Well, c u!

Seth

Reading the text over, Hailey screamed, and started jumping up and down, but then shrieked when her left foot touched the floor. With throbbing pains shooting through her leg, Hailey limped to a bench or someplace to sit, and to get off of her feet. "What's wrong, is something the matter," Sarah asked, panting because she'd went back to Kate and her's dorm, forgetting her cell phone, and ran to catch up to Hailey to see what's happening.

Hailey replied, "Oh, nothing, other than my friend from Ohio, Sara Dubrinsky, and her younger brother's coming to Ipswich! I can't wait, and maybe hook Sara up with Tyler." Hailey thought, _'Yes, she's been needing a good boyfriend, and Tyler's just ripe for the picking. Heh, I'm such a matchmaker! Of course, Reid's the reason for that. Guess I have some reason to thank Reid…'_

* * *

At school, Hailey was walking up to her seat, and the World Lit. Teacher called Reid out, saying the Provost wanted to see him. 

Reid thought, _'Is it just me, or is God taunting me with my bad deeds? God, Hail looked so hot, why must you taunt me God! Damn, I know I've done wrong, but this isn't fair!'_ As he neared the Provost's office, he became a little nervous. _'What would he want? I'm pretty sure I didn't get into any fights in the past two days, of course it could be about Aaron, Kira, Hail, and me…'_ Reid thought, knocking on the Provost's office door before opening.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Reid asked, sitting in the seat as the Provost asked him to.

"Yes, and your teachers have brought to my attention that you have not got all of your credits to graduate. Have you any reason of that, Mr. Garwin?" the Provost replied, pushing a grade report of what Reid's grades were.

"I'm not going to graduate?" Reid replied, a shocked look at all the dreadful grades on the grade report. He stared, almost afraid to look away for the black ink might run down the page in taunting.

"Not unless you can get these grades up, and ask your teachers if you can do anything to make the credits up. I'm guessing you'll have to have a tutor, as that's what your teachers agreed on. You have one week to pull those grades up, or you won't graduate, and be kicked out of Spenser. You very well know, Mr. Garwin, that Spenser's known greatly for their swimming, but also in academics. I won't have a student of mine ruining that because he can't stand school, and we won't try for a student that doesn't want to work. If you do not bring these grades up, you're wasting this school's time. Good-day Mr. Garwin." The Provost answered, before picking up the grade report, and sticking back into a manila folder.

* * *

Tyler, standing next to Reid, who was fuming, glaring dangerously at the pool water, asked, "Dude, what's wrong? What'd the Provost want?" 

"Oh, nothing much," Reid replied, "I just won't be graduating, unless I find a tutor to tutor me in all of my fucking subjects, and I have practically no mother fucking time to find one!" Tyler replied, "That sucks… Wait, isn't Sarah a four point oh student? Can't you get her to tutor you?"

Reid, chuckling a little, replied, "Right, if I do that, Caleb will literally kill me, bring me back, just for asking Sarah to do that. And, she's to busy with Caleb to… _Tutor_ me!" Tyler, chucking, nodded, before saying, "Well, what about Hailey? I know she hates your guts, who can blame her, but, maybe, just maybe, she'll help you… You know she can't say no to frie-" and was interrupted by Reid stating, "We're not friends. Who'd want to be friends with the same guy you once dated, and found cheating on you?"


End file.
